Orgulho e preconceito
by The Castaway
Summary: "Eu estou numa jornada sentimental. Em visão e som sem retorno e sem olhar pra trás ou pra baixo. Um dissidente consciente contra a guerra que está na minha mente.Ficando numa posição difícil, eu estou pegando de volta o que é meu" UA


_**Primeiro e antes de tudo: Esta estória é Universo Alternativo com uma família inteira de personagens originais… Mas o Harry é da J.K. e os filmes são da Warner….**_

_**Mas porque raios eu estou postando isso aqui logo agora que o último filme esta para ser lançado?**_

_**É por que a JK e as fics que eu leio aqui por muito tempo me ensinaram mais do que o que eu aprendi na escola. Porque quando eu tinha quinze anos eu comecei a escrever fics na Floreios e Borrões e não consegui terminá-las e ontem quando eu tirei o dia pra ler o que eu tinha escrito, simplesmente não pude ignorar essa estória…. eu preciso terminá-la. **_

_**Então humildemente peço que me acompanhem e que eu possa surpreendê-los na mesma medida em que me surpreendi ao reler esse prólogo e mais. Porque o Sirius merece uma segunda chance.**_

"_**Eu estou numa jornada sentimental... Em visão e som sem retorno e sem olhar pra trás ou pra baixo... Um dissidente consciente contra a guerra que está na minha mente... Ficando numa posição difícil e eu estou pegando de volta o que é meu..." (Castaway- Green Day)**_

_Prólogo:_

_Era um bar mal iluminado, simples e aconchegante pra quem sobrevivesse a mais um maçante dia de trabalho. No balcão canecões de cerveja eram servidos a homens que de dia usavam as gravatas bem apertadas, mas a maior freguesia daquele lugar passava o dia na estressante tarefa de manter a ordem pública. Não que numa civilizada comunidade como na de Londres fossem necessários policiais armados até os dentes, não, com certeza não... Mas quando acontecia algo era realmente um reboliço, casos do tipo assassinatos escabrosos, grandes quadrilhas de assaltantes e seqüestradores e escândalos internacionais. E se tinha algo do que a comunidade inglesa podia se orgulhar era da sua polícia especializada, dedicada e eficaz, a Scotland Yard._

_- Droga acabou o café!_

_Por mais que quem olhasse pra autora da última fala e a comparasse com uma criança emburrada que acaba de descobrir que sua sobremesa favorita acabou, ficava difícil de não reparar nas folhas que se espalhavam por toda a mesa que ela sozinha ocupava. Apesar da cara decepcionada e emburrada, podia-se notar o jeito com que ela se dedicava aos papeis de aspecto oficial a sua frente. Vivos olhos castanhos, se destacavam, apesar da boca ser o que mais chamasse a atenção no rosto infantil de nariz arrebitado, o cabelo acaju curto e desfiado era o que mais lhe convinha já que detestava perder tempo. _

_- Com licença rapazes._ dizia com convicção arranjando um lugar no balcão e chamando a atenção do dono do bar que supria seu único vício, café._ Noite movimentada, não?_

_Tom, o dono do bar já se encontrava a sua frente, com uma nova caneca de café fumegante e dando lhe total atenção, de todos os seus clientes ela era a mais fiel e com a vantagem de nunca ter que tirá-la dali bêbada. _

_- Como sempre Sam. Mas o que o seu avô diria se a visse por aqui a uma hora dessas? A ruiva olhou no velho relógio da parede descascada atrás do balcão, era quase meia noite. _

_- Ele provavelmente não diria nada, só me tiraria daqui sem nenhuma explicação como se eu fosse uma criança rebelde. Mas hoje... Hoje ele me diria: Resolva o caso se não, não te deixo pegar aquele avião. _

_- Qual o primeiro destino?_ mostrou interesse já pensando em quanto seus lucros com café cairiam. _

_- Rússia. _

_-Mais Tom._ um cliente parou ao lado da garota batendo com um copo no balcão de madeira e se apoiando pra não cair. Com a cabeça baixa o cabelo comprido do homem, completamente cambaleante, cobria lhe o rosto. Permitindo somente uma conclusão a partir da voz arrastada, estava completamente bêbado. _

_- Por hoje chega pra você Sirius._ respondeu o dono do bar tentando acabar com a "farra" do homem que geralmente era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair do estabelecimento. _

_- Sirius Black?_ murmurou a ruiva tentando reconhecer o homem a seu lado._

_- Esse mesmo Sam. Faz uma hora que tenho tentado achar o Harry pra levá-lo pra casa, mas ele não atende ao telefone. Não posso sair daqui agora._ explicou Tom observando a figura penosa a sua frente, o homem estava quase desmaiando e ainda insistia em continuar a beber. _

_- E ele não pode continuar aqui nesse estado._ disse a ruiva revoltada lembrando-se de quem estavam falando e agradecendo a qualquer Deus existente por Emily não freqüentar bares como aqueles._ Você sabe onde ele mora?_

_- No condomínio a duas quadras daqui._ Tom tornou a responder observando a garota pegar a própria caneca de café e forçar Sirius a beber._

_-Ei... isso não é Vodca... _

_Parte do café caiu nas roupas, que já cheiravam a bebida, do homem que resmungava tentando se esquivar._

_Um minuto foi o que demorou pra que a garota recolhesse os papéis da mesa que ocupava e jogando a mochila nos ombros fez com que Sirius se apoiasse molemente nela ainda a contra gosto, mas bêbado demais pra usar a própria força e ficar. _

_- Uau! você parece a Ag... Agatha é você? _

_- Francamente Sirius que decepção._ Sam resmungou e abrindo a porta, uma corrente fria atravessando o salão, ainda pode ouvir Tom completar. _

_- As chaves devem estar no bolso dele... pergunte ao porteiro qual o apartamento. _

_Aqueles tinham sido os dois quarteirões mais longos de toda sua vida, além de ter tido que subir as escadas até o sexto andar já que o elevador estava quebrado. Precisaria de muito alongamento pra dar um jeito em sua coluna no dia seguinte. Largou-o de uma vez em cima do sofá e procurou o interruptor, tencionando acabar com aquela escuridão e esperando encontrar uma figura despenteada, preguiçosa e incompetente estirada na própria cama enquanto o padrinho enchia a cara Mas nada, o apartamento estava vazio. Respirou fundo reparando que pra um lugar ocupado por três homens aquele apartamento estava limpo e arrumado demais. _

_- Dá até vergonha do meu quarto._ murmurou carregando novamente um Sirius semi-inconsciente pro banheiro onde encheu a pia de água gelada e enfiou a cara do homem lá dentro com toda a delicadeza que sua indignação permitia. _

_- Tá fria..._ a voz continuava embolada, mas pra um homem que tinha idade pra ser seu pai era vergonhoso aquele tom inocente e infantil. _

_- Essa é a intenção... Onde já se viu? O que você andou fazendo da sua vida, hein Sirius?_ continuou resmungando enquanto tentava enxugar o rosto do homem que certamente não fazia a barba há dias. _

_Onde será que havia se perdido o Sirius que quando criança a jogava na piscina no verão e lhe comprava sorvetes? Que dava lhe atenção pra fazer ciúmes na prima? O Sirius vivo e do qual sua tia tanto se orgulhava por ter como marido? _

_- Sabe você deveria desistir de mim Agatha. Sabe... você tá igualzinha a sempre e eu também_ Palavras e lembranças de bêbados realmente não faziam sentido. _

_- Sirius olha pra mim._ disse segurando o rosto do homem e com uma convicção que chegara a falhar por um segundo, os olhos dele não tinham brilho algum, estavam vazios e sem vida_ Eu não sou a Agatha, eu sou a Samantha, a filha dela... A Agatha morreu há anos..._ sua voz falhou_ assassinada, lembra? _

_- Morreu?_ sua resposta ao triste apelo infantil do homem não passou de um balançar com a cabeça_ A Ametista deve estar triste._

_- Ah... Sirius..._ murmurou sem coragem de lembrá-lo do que nem ela gostava de pensar_ Vem... _

_As roupas sujas ficariam a cargo do Potter, deitou Sirius numa cama; que ela não sabia se era dele ou do afilhado, sem reparar no quarto em si; e o cobriu com cuidado... Antes de se abaixar ao lado da cama e encará-lo novamente nos olhos. _

_- O que você fez com você Sirius?_ murmurou segurando o choro sem saber se ele entendia o que estava falando_ O tempo passou e você ficou pra trás... _

_- Não havia motivo..._ não sabia se ele estava lhe respondendo, mas ficaria ali até que ele dormisse_ Eu juro que eu tentei... não tinha freio... mas hoje também não há motivo..._ a voz continuava distante, as palavras martelando a cabeça da garota que mexia nos cabelos do homem, só ouvindo_ quando você der uma chance ao Harry eu vou ficar sozinho... Não há porque. _

_E um pouco de entendimento passou pela cabeça de Samantha, ao contrário do que se espera, Sirius bebia pra esquecer. Mas não chegava a perder a consciência, mas amortecia e afastava as lembranças._

_-Sempre há um motivo Sirius._ murmurou segurando a mão dele e deixando que um lágrima caísse_ Você ainda tem a Emily._

_Uma risada triste veio antes da resposta. _

_-Ela não precisa de mim... Tem o velho._

_Sim, ela estava conversando com um homem bêbado, quase grogue... E mesmo que ele não lembrasse de nenhuma palavra no dia seguinte não o deixaria sozinho. _

_-Por mais que ela negue, ela precisa de um pai Sirius. Meu avô não vai durar pra sempre._ mas o homem já dormia._

_E então entendeu quem mais sofrera com aquele acidente de carro, não Emily que perdera a mãe e renegara o pai, não Harry que perdera os pais, não seu avô que perdera uma filha ou sua tia que perdera a irmã, nem Remus que perdia de certa forma quatro amigos, mas Sirius. Sirius que dirigia, que dizia que o carro estava sem freio, mas os laudos da perícia taxaram-no de bêbado mentiroso, não havia nada de errado com o carro._

_Ele sim se lembrava e garantia propositalmente todos os dias que as próprias lembranças não se tornassem o que eram, lembranças. Enxugou as lágrimas, apagou a luz e trancou o apartamento. Se tornasse a ver o Potter algum dia teria uma conversa muito importante com ele. Entregou as chaves de Sirius ao porteiro e seguiu caminhando pelas ruas escuras e frias na madrugada de Londres. Mas aquela conversa com um homem bêbado a acompanharia pelos próximos dois anos antes de sua volta. _

_Estava quase se tornando o que queria se tornar enquanto Sirius prendia-se cada vez mais ao que fora._


End file.
